


After the V1

by jehc



Series: Ace [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehc/pseuds/jehc
Summary: Eastbourne Engand 1944





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on a moment in the life of my dear friend Anne. I am writing down small bits of her life from stories that she told me.

After the V1  
JEHC

  
“Cut them off, cut them off,” the injured teen awoke to hear the nurses discussing how to handle her clothing. They wondered if they could remove them or must they cut them off. “Cut them off,” she was mentally begging, her thoughts so loud she was sure every one could hear them. “Cut them off” The pain and the fear were momentarily replaced by the mantra “Cut them off.” Removing her clothing carefully meant cleaning, repairing, and wearing them again. “Cut them off,” If they would only cut them off it would mean rations for new clothes and in war time England that was something.

The nurse spoke to her softly as her clothes were carefully removed. The pain and fear seeped back in to her consciousness as each article of clothing came off. She couldn't see, she wasn't sure where she was, everything hurt.

“Can you hear me?” asked the nurse. “Talk to me, whats your name?”

The young woman spoke her voice a whisper, “Do you know what happened to my sister’s bicycle? Did the bomb hurt the bicycle?”

The nurse shook her head rolling her eyes. “Thats not what you need to worry about right now,” She stopped speaking realizing the teen was once again unconscious.


End file.
